


Your Eyes, They Shine So Bright (I Want to Save Their Light)

by sebvettels



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Can also be read as platonic - Freeform, M/M, Other, Post Japan, channeling all my angst into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebvettels/pseuds/sebvettels
Summary: Two four-time world champions having a talk in the dark.





	Your Eyes, They Shine So Bright (I Want to Save Their Light)

“Seb?” Lewis popped his head into Seb’s bedroom, hoping Seb was inside this time, only half-disappointed when he realised that no one was there. Reaching out to close the door again, Lewis froze when he picked up a string of mumbled curses from the bathroom. He entered the room, quickly making his way to the bathroom’s door.

Lewis knocked, “Seb?”

“Go away,” A hoarse voice on the other side of the door yelled, “Leave me alone.”

Lewis’ hand stilled, for a moment contemplating what to do. His hand moved automatically, grabbing the doorknob and twisted it, manoeuvring himself into the bathroom with ease.

The first thing he noticed was the darkness. His eyes could barely made out Seb’s silhouette, sitting on the floor, leaning on the shower’s glass door. But, Seb was there and Lewis could only feel relief, even if it was fleeting.

“Seb,” Lewis calls out in the dark, making his way toward Seb and stopping to kneel in front of him, “It’s okay, love, it’s okay.”

“No,” Seb answered, hoarsely. And even under the cover of darkness, Lewis knew he had been crying, “It’s not okay, not anymore. It hurts, Lewis. It fucking hurts.”

Lewis’s heart broke at the tone of Seb’s voice. He put his arms around Seb, kissing the top of Seb’s head, gently. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Seb, body racking with sobs and Lewis, silent and slightly rocking Seb in his arms.

“You’ll win another championship,” Lewis murmured to Seb, “And it’ll be as if this moment never happened.”

Seb’s body shook, he hid his face on Lewis’s shoulder, breathing heavily but no longer crying, “It’s easy to say that when you’re not the one losing.”

Lewis reared back, hit by Seb’s words. For a moment he loosened his grip around Seb and quickly tightened it again when he realised that it was the disappointment that spoke and there was no bite in Seb’s tone.

********************

“Thank you,” Seb said after some while, untangling his body from Lewis’s arms, he paused suddenly, looking up to Lewis, “Did you mean that?”

Lewis raised an eyebrow, confused.

Seb rolled his eyes, “Me winning another championship, you think I could do that?” His voice took a fragile turn.

Lewis nodded, “Of course, you’re not a four-time world champion for nothing, Seb. This year might not be your year, but who can say that next year isn’t yours, or the year after? Maybe by the time you retire, you will set crazy records, just like Michael did. I’m not going to make it easy for you, though.”

Seb chuckled half-heartedly and nudged Lewis on the knee, “Don’t worry, I won’t forget to mention you in my winning speech next year.”

Lewis couldn’t see much in the dark, but he could imagine the mischievous look in Seb’s eyes, “If you win,” Lewis teased back, his mouth curving up.

Seb laughed out loud, the voice vibrating through the dark bathroom. Lewis’ smile widened at the sound, pleased that Seb’s mood lifted.

“Come on, man. I’m starving.” Lewis told Seb, after a beat, who snorted at the sudden change of topic, but nodded anyway, letting himself be led away.

Lewis rose to his feet and pulled Seb alongside him. He opened the door and took Seb by the hand, leading him out of the darkness and into the soft light of the warm bedroom.


End file.
